The Vindicated Octopus (episode of The Sensational LEGO Spider-Man)
The Vindicated Octopus is the first episode of the second season of ''The Sensational LEGO Spider-Man. Characters '''Featured character(s) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Supporting characters * Mary Jane Watson * Harry Osborn * Aunt May * J. Jonah Jameson * Robbie Robertson * Betty Brant * The Fantastic Four '(First appearance) ** The Human Torch (Johnny Storm) (First appearance) Villains * Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) (First appearance) * Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravinoff) (Guest appearance) * The Sandman (Flint Marko) (Guest appearance) Locations * Earth-13124 ** New York City *** Daily Bugle '' *** Queens *** Midtown High *** Indian Point Energy Center '(First appearance)' *** Ryker's Island '(First appearance)' Story The episode opens up at the Indian Point Energy Center. The atomic scientist Otto Octavius, known to his colleagues as "Doctor Octopus" because of the unique set of four remote-controlled "arms" he invented for handling radioactive material, is hard at work at the center. Suddenly his experiment goes awry. In the ensuing explosion, Otto Octavius's mechanical arms fuse to his body, and the excess radiation alters his brain. When he awakens at Bliss Private Hospital, he discovers that he can make his mechanical arms move by thought alone, just as if they were his real arms. With his brain unbalanced, Doctor Octopus forcibly takes over the hospital as his first criminal act. J. Jonah Jameson learns of the strange events at the hospital, and sends Peter Parker to take some photographs. Peter sneaks into the hospital as Spider-Man, and discovers the hospital staff held captive by Doctor Octopus. Spider-Man is badly beaten in their battle, but Doctor Octopus's captives manage to escape. Doctor Octopus returns to the U.S. Atomic Research Center and takes over its computer, and soon gains possession of the greatest source of atomic power in the nation. Meanwhile, Peter Parker is dispirited following his defeat. The government asks the Fantastic Four to retake the laboratory from Doctor Octopus, whose experiment threatens to destroy all of Earth, but they decline because of other commitments. The Human Torch appears at Midtown High School to address the student body. The speech he gives is so inspiring that Peter Parker regains his self-confidence. He decides he can defeat Doctor Octopus after all. Spider-Man soon enters the laboratory, where he builds two devices from chemicals and wire. When Doctor Octopus finds him, Spider-Man tosses one of the devices around two of the criminal's mechanical arms, melting them together. Then he squirts web fluid all over Doctor Octopus's glasses. Temporarily blinded with two of his arms stuck together, Doctor Octopus is easily knocked out and left helpless for the police. When Spider-Man later thanks the Human Torch for his inspiring speech, the Human Torch just stands there, confused. In the episode's closing shots, Octavius, imprisoned at Ryker's Island, begins conversing with Sergei Kravinoff, aka Kraven the Hunter, and Flint Marko, aka the Sandman,both having been defeated by Spider-Man previously, about a "contingency" he has in mind. When the Sandman asks what the plan for this contingency is, Octavius says that he couldn't go into details just yet, but to know that the plan was... ''sinister. Trivia * The episode is directly based on The Amazing Spider-Man #3.